


Sweater Girl

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron thinks Ginny has no business wearing tight sweaters.





	Sweater Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry awakened the morning after Christmas to the sound of muffled shouts. He sat up in bed, fumbling for his glasses. The sounds were coming from Ron’s room. Putting on his bathrobe, he went into the hall. Molly and Arthur were heading for the stairs; Harry followed them. 

Ron cowered in his bed as Ginny beat him with a pillow. 

“Stop it!” he yelled. “Get off me!”

Ginny dropped the pillow and launched an attack with her fists. 

“Fix them!” she screamed. “Remove that spell right now, or I’ll hex your bits off and feed them to a crocodile!”

“Help!” Ron implored his bewildered audience. Harry caught Ginny’s wrists and held on firmly. He noticed a number of sweaters scattered over Ron’s bed.

“Ginny, what on earth is the matter? Are you all right, dear?” Molly exclaimed. 

“What about _me?_ She’s nearly killed me,” Ron yelped. 

“Let go and I’ll finish the job,” Ginny threatened. She aimed a kick at Ron, forcing Harry to wrestle her away. 

“Settle down, Ginevra!” Arthur thundered. “Explain yourself.”

“He put a spell on all my sweaters, even the pretty new one Harry gave me for Christmas,” Ginny snapped, breathing heavily. 

“Why would he put a spell on your sweaters?” Mrs. Weasley asked. 

“What kind of spell?” Harry put in.

“I did it for her own good. She’s got no business going around in tight sweaters. I meant for the spell to make them looser, only it didn‘t turn out like I expected.”

Molly picked up one of the sweaters.

“It looks perfectly fine,” she noted. 

Ginny grabbed the sweater and slipped it over her pajama top. As she pulled it down, it instantly became four sizes too large. The bottom hung almost to her knees, and the cuffs fell past her fingertips. 

“See?” she wailed. “They all look like this. Make him fix them!”

Molly, Arthur, and Harry burst out laughing.

“That’s how I used to look in Dudley’s hand-me-downs,” Harry chuckled. 

“It isn’t funny,” Ginny cried. 

“Let‘s all have a spot of breakfast,” Molly suggested, helping Ginny out of the oversize sweater. As soon as she took it off, it shrank to a normal size.

“Ron, I‘m very disappointed in you,” Arthur said sternly. “You’re far too old for such childish pranks. Before you come down to breakfast, I want that spell removed and Ginny’s sweaters returned to her.”

“She stormed in here and threw them at me,” Ron protested. 

A look from his father silenced him. Molly led Ginny away, murmuring soothing words to her distraught daughter. Arthur followed them. Harry grinned and shook his head.

“Personally, I think Ginny looks great in tight sweaters,” he said. “Come to think of it, so does Hermione.”

He narrowly escaped being hit by the pillow Ron threw in his direction. 


End file.
